1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to betting games suitable for casino play and, more particularly, to poker dice casino games.
2. Statement of the Problem
The game of poker is typically played with a single deck of cards. In Stud Poker variations, each player receives a predetermined number of unique cards. In Hold'em Poker variations, community cards are utilized. In Draw Poker variations, players are given the opportunity to replace their cards from the unused pack. Cards need not be the only device which provides the means for rank and suit. Dice, too, have this feature.
In conventional poker dice, five poker dice whose six sides bear playing-card denominations (i.e., ace, king, queen, jack, ten and nine) are used. However, conventional dice can also be used in poker dice with ace being high followed by the numbers six, five, four, three, and two in that order. The one number may or may not be wild. In conventional play, after the first throw of the five dice, a player may stand pat or may draw (as in Draw Poker) by throwing one, two, or three dice again. The object of poker dice is to secure any combination such as five-of-a-kind, four-of-a-kind, full house, straight, three-of-a-kind, two pair, one pair. Scarne's “New Complete Guide to Gambling” (1974).
Indeed, the popular game trademarked YAHTZEE by Hasbro, Inc. is basically a draw poker variation in which the players are allowed, twice, to “replace” existing rolls of five dice. Likewise, the casino games of Chuck-a-Luck and Sic Bo employ poker-like rankings with varying payoffs for obtaining one-, two-, or three-of-a-kind with a single roll of three dice. Likewise, the casino game of Craps refers to a pair occurring with the roll of two dice as “the hard way” and, for several wagers, differentiates this total from an “easy” one. Some commercial recreational game products assign various card values to the faces of six-sided dice. These are used, in conjunction with subsequent rolls, to construct a “poker hand.”
A continuing need exists for new casino games and, in particular, for modifications and improvements to poker, dice, and poker dice that can be used for wagering, bonusing, and/or as a payoff dispensing mechanism. A continuing need exists to provide new and exciting bonus conditions for players of underlying games.
A further need exists to adopt the conventional home game of YAHTZEE, and other similar home games to a gaming environment such as is found in casinos. In conventional YAHTZEE games, a hand is assigned a score which is entered onto a pad of paper called a “score card” and all scores entered are similar in size. In the YAHTZEE game, a “small straight” box in the score card scores 30 points whenever four of the five rolled dice result in a sequence of four numbers. A “large straight” box is scored 40 points whenever all five of the rolled dice result in a sequence of five numbers. The YAHTZEE box is scored 50 points when the five rolled dice show “5 of a Kind.” A “chance” box is scored when the player chooses to sum the values of the five dice together. In the YAHTZEE game, each player is allowed a maximum of three rolls although the player may stop after the first or second roll. For the second and third rolls, the player may selectively hold none, any or all the dice. A need exists in a corresponding casino game based on the YAHTZEE game to provide a broad range of payoffs from small to jackpot amounts. In conventional YAHTZEE games some scores are fixed (e.g., 30 points) and other scores are variable (e.g., sum of dice). A need exists in a corresponding casino game to simplify the scoring so as to eliminate any confusion especially for new players. In a YAHTZEE game one hand occurs quickly and a typical game of thirteen hands is lengthy. A need exists in a corresponding casino game to adapt the length of the game to be comparable to other conventional casino games. A conventional YAHTZEE game also requires skill by a player. A need exists in a corresponding casino game to play the game with no skill, but retain suspense and excitement. Finally, need exists to adopt a popular game such as YAHTZEE to a wagering game providing a fair house advantage to the casino.